Electric Blue
by tinybit92
Summary: Bubbles has a nightmare about Boomer after his actions during a battle. The next day she'll have to see how true to life it was, and how Boomer really feels. A BubblesXBoomer story, with some humorous BrickXBlossom and ButtercupXButch. Blues Reds Greens.


_Haha! I've been writing this for months! But I just finished it today. I'm really proud of it, especially since I love Bubbles so much. I hope you all enjoy._

**L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7**_  
_

She was in a dark alley. Not a dark alley in the city, but a solitary alley in the middle of pitch black nothingness. She could see the grimy walls around her, and the cracked cement at her feet, but nothing else was even remotely visible.

"H-hello? Is anyone there?" She called out in a small shaky voice.

"I am." Came a voice from behind her.

She gasped and whipped around, only to find herself slammed hard against the wall, two strong arms pinning her wrists in place. She looked into the deep blue eyes of her captor, a grin on his face. She struggled to get away, only to find that her powers wouldn't work! No super strength, no laser eyes, no sonic scream. Nothing worked. Terrified, she closed her eyes tight and turned her head away from him.

"I'm not scared. I'm not scared. I'm not scared." She chanted quietly to herself trying to believe it was true.

A dark chuckle. "You're not scared, huh?" He leaned closer, whispering in her ear. "That's too bad Bubbles. You really should be."

!!!

Bubbles shot awake in bed, sweat dripping off her forehead as she breathed heavily. _It was just a dream. _She sighed shakily.

Someone groaned to her left. "Nng, Bubbles? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing Blossom, just a bad dream." She almost said it more to herself than her sister.

The red-head sat up rubbing her eyes. "You want to tell me about it?"

Bubbles bit her lip, unsure. She knew talking to her sisters always made her feel better. "I… I was in a dark alley, with no super powers, and Boomer showed up and pinned me to the wall. I told myself not to be afraid, and he got right up next to me and said that I should be. The way he said it…" She shivered. Even if it had been a dream, the tone scared her.

"Creepy." Blossom muttered, looking concerned. "Can you think of anything that might have caused the dream?"

"No." She paused. "Well… yeah. When we were fighting the Rowdies the other day, I lost track of Boomer during the fight. While I was trying to find him, he came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and said, 'boo' right in my ear."

Blossom's eyes widened. "What did you do?"

"Well, I pulled away, turned around and slapped him in the face. No one violates _my_ personal space like that and gets away with it!"

Blossom couldn't help but smile. About a year ago, some new guy at school had tried to "take advantage of her" thinking she was some helpless little girl. He'd ended up in the hospital and she'd been adamant about this kind of thing ever since.

"But then he gave me this look, it was shock, anger, and almost… disappointment." Bubbles paused, deep in thought. "Before I could say anything though, Brick called a retreat, and he flew off."

"Hmm, I wonder why that would pull at your subconscious in such a way. Couldn't just be the way he grabbed you. Maybe it's because… do you still like him?" Blossom looked at her sister skeptically.

The blond blushed. "Well, I still think he's cute if that's what you mean."

"That must be it then, your hormones, combined with the knowledge that he's evil, caused a nightmare, it's nothing to be worried about."

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "Always have to be scientific about things, doncha' Bloss?"

"Well, it is in my nature."

There was a groan from the opposite side of the bed. "Ugh, we'll just beat him up the next time we see him, problem solved!"

Bubbles giggled. "Sorry Buttercup, didn't mean to wake you."

"No big, I like knowing what's going on. But can we please go back to sleep?" The dark-haired girl barely opened her eyes as she spoke.

"Yeah, thanks for listening girls."

"Anytime, Bubbles." Blossom smiled and lay back down.

Bubbles did the same and heard Buttercup grumbling to herself.

"Fifteen years old and we still share a bed."

"Aw, you know you love it." Blossom murmured.

Buttercup made a noise of agreement, before they all fell back into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next day, Bubbles was lounging across the couch, watching cartoons and humming along with the theme songs. She had the living room to herself, and was almost enjoying the quiet, though her more social half disagreed.

Professor Utonium walked in and stopped, surprised to find his daughter alone. "Hey Bubbles, what are you doing inside by yourself on a day like this? And where are your sisters?" It was perfectly sunny, the kind of day when she would usually go flying.

She glanced up at her father. "Oh, hi Professor. Buttercup's at the skate park, and Blossom went to her friend's house to study. So I'm just relaxing by myself."

He chuckled, walking up and sitting down next to her. "I see that. But it's rather unlike you to watch cartoons when the sun is out. Is something the matter?"

"Oh, well… kinda'" She wasn't sure she wanted to tell her protective father about what Boomer had done. She finally reasoned on a compromise. "I had a nightmare about Boomer, of the Rowdyruffs, and it freaked me out a little, so I was just going to stay inside today."

He glanced at her in a confused sort of way before sighing. "Bubbles, you can't let those kind of bullies affect the way you do things. If you stay hiding in here rather than out having fun, then your just telling him that he's beaten you. You're a Powerpuff Girl, you never get beaten. You should go out and play with your friends like your sisters are, and if that boy shows up, just be yourself, show him he doesn't scare you."

"I know Professor, it's just… well, he gave me a sort of intimidating impression last time I saw him and… the Rowdyruffs are the only ones who can match our strength. If he wanted to hurt me, and I was alone, he probably could."

"Oh, baby girl." He wrapped her in a hug and she gave a small laugh. He only ever called her that when they were alone. "You need to believe in yourself Bubbles, you are a very strong person, physically and mentally. I'd hate to see you miss out on the things you enjoy because you doubted yourself. You are the only person who knows where you're going in this world, and you need to steer yourself in the right direction for where you want to be. You can't do that from the couch." He pulled away and gave her a fatherly peck on top of her head.

Bubbles smiled and stood up. "You're right, I need to be me. I'm going to walk to the dog park and visit all my local puppy pals."

"That's my girl."

She ran for the door, but stopped and turned to him. "Thanks dad, you're the best." Another simple thing they shared with each other. She was the only one of his girls who called him dad, and only when they were alone. Quickly, she turned back to the door and dashed out.

Professor Utonium sat by himself watching her go with a smile on his face. The most emotional of his girls, and probably the easiest to talk to. Blossom always entrusted him with her problems, and even helped him in the lab often. Buttercup wasn't as open most of the time, though when they were alone she became more social than any other time. They wouldn't talk, she would snuggle him like a cat and they would watch movies together. But only Bubbles could bring him close to tears with a simple word liked "dad".

* * *

Bubbles walked cheerfully down the street, her pigtails bouncing as the sun warmed her skin. She was walking instead of flying so that she could enjoy the sun and scenery. Small children ran through their yards and had water fights or played with their dogs. Bubbles smiled, remembering similar times with her own family.

She was passing by some apartment buildings when she heard a clattering sound in the alley. She stopped and poked her head into the alley. There were boxes and trashcans strewn about and she could see a lid that had fallen off one of the cans. "Hello?" She called, stepping into the alley. _Maybe it's a stray kitten, _she thought to herself wondering if the Professor might let her keep it. "Anybody in here? Maybe a little kitty?" She walked farther into the alley but saw nothing. "Oh well." She sighed turning around.

Suddenly there was a movement behind her, and within seconds Bubbles found herself pinned to a brick wall facing her assailant. Her heart stopped as an image similar to her dream greeted her. Piercing deep blue eyes bored into her own. "Boomer." She whispered.

"Hey Bubbles." He muttered. His eyebrows were furrowed and rather than the deadly gleam they had held in Bubbles' nightmare, his eyes had a soft, questioning glint to them.

"Get off." She told him as she tried to push against his grip. Her arms were pinned behind her back scraping against the bricks and Boomer held her firmly in place with one arm pushing her further against the wall. She couldn't kick him because he also had his knees against her legs, keeping her immobile.

"No. I want to talk to you." He responded in a low tone.

"You didn't have to attack me if that's all you wanted. So please, get off."

"No." He repeated. "I don't want you running off."

"Boomer, get off me or I'll-" Her eyes were glowing red with a laser charge but she was cut of when he used his free hand to tilt her head toward the sky.

"Don't blast me, and don't try to use a sonic scream because all I have to do is move your head an inch and your aim is gone."

"You know," she whispered as threateningly as she could. "This could be considered sexual harassment."

Boomer gave a light chuckle. "Maybe, but I don't think you'd turn me in. And stop trying to sound tough, I know you better than that."

She narrowed her eyes. "What makes you think you know me?" She asked quietly.

"I'm your counterpart Bubbles, I know you better than anyone."

She pushed against him again to no avail. "My _sisters _know me better than anyone. What is it you think you know about me?"

He tilted her head toward him again and looked her in the eyes. "I know you hate fighting, and people think you're weak because of it. But at heart, you're stronger than anyone else. I know you rely on your emotions to help you make decisions, and you draw your strength from your family members. I know you always act like a child no matter how old you get, and you believe there's good in everyone."

The blond puff practically froze. "How…"

"Like I said," he leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "I know you better than anyone. I know you, because you're just like me."

A chill ran down her spine. "So, what is it you're trying to say? Y-you want me to join your side or something?" Her voice shook slightly.

Boomer leaned out again and looked at her quizzically. "Are you afraid of me?" His tone seemed hurt.

Blossom or Buttercup would've denied it. But this was Bubbles, she trusted her emotions. "Well, yeah. You're the enemy. And in the position I'm in right now, you could kill me any second."

He frowned. "If I'd wanted to kill you, I would've done it already. Your neck is right there, all it would take is a quick laser burst. But I don't want to kill you. I don't even want to be your enemy anymore. I don't want you to be afraid of me Bubbles."

It was the exact opposite of her dream. She looked at him questioningly, his eyes seemed sincere. "What _do _you want then?"

He let out a small sigh. "Do you remember when we were little, when Him brought me and my brothers back?"

"Of course." She wondered where he was going with this.

"You said back then, that you thought I was cute."

Bubble's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of pink.

"I want to know, if you still do." He had a serious expression, he wasn't mocking her.

The young super hero took a shaky breath. "I- I do still think you're cute. But, why do you care?"

He smiled. "Because I happen to think you're pretty cute too."

"You what?" Her blush got much worse.

"You heard me. I've never really liked being a villain. When I was a kid, I was just causing trouble for fun, but now I don't want to cause trouble or hurt anyone. My brothers laugh at me for it, and make me come with them anyway. So when I started to like you, I wasn't really that surprised. You're what I want to be, and besides that, you're beautiful."

Bubbles gulped heavily. No one but her family had ever told her she was beautiful. But it seemed a little too good to be true. "How do I know you're not messing with me? It would be just like Mojo to use this kind of thing in some evil plot." It wouldn't be hard for his "father" to manipulate him.

"You want me to prove it?" He had the same hurt expression as before. "I can only think of one way I could really do that, but I don't want to do it without your permission."

"What do you mean?"

He leaned a little closer. "Can I kiss you?"

She didn't think it was possible, but her face went even redder. "Yo- wh-what?" Her voice had hit a very high pitch.

"That's the only way I can think to prove to you that I'm serious." He blushed now. "And, I've really wanted to for a while."

"Uh, I…uh, ah." She couldn't form a coherent sentence at first. But she looked in his eyes and saw the sincerity there. She really did like him, and he looked so cute staring at her with his mop of messy blond hair falling in his eyes. She gulped thickly before finally answering him. "Okay. You can k-kiss me."

Boomer grinned excitedly. "You sure?"

His expression was so full of hope she couldn't help but smile herself. "Yeah." she gave a very slight nod.

With a broad smile, he leaned close and pressed his lips gently against hers. He was cautious at first, but quickly decided to deepen it when he felt her kissing back.

_Electric, _she thought when she felt his lips touch hers. She was loving this feeling, and closed her eyes as she decided to kiss back, even though he was the one who was supposed to be proving himself.

After a few seconds, he pulled back. "Do you believe me now?"

Had they not been so close, she might not have heard his whisper. "Definitely."

He smiled and pulled himself off of her so she could free her arms. Once she had, he reached down and rubbed them gently where the walls had scraped her bare skin. "Sorry about that." He muttered.

"It's okay. Thanks to the Chemical X, they'll be gone in ten minutes." She gave him a shy smile.

"Still," He continued. "I don't want to hurt you." He kissed each arm before coming back to her lips. He surprised her this time when his tongue ran across her lips, requesting entry to her mouth. She hesitated, but quickly decided that she wanted to see what it felt like. Put simply, she liked it.

Several kisses later, Boomer pulled away and placed a hand on her cheek. "Do you trust me enough to let me take you somewhere?"

"Of course." _You can take me anywhere. _She thought blissfully.

He smiled and lifted Bubbles into his arms bridal style before launching into the air.

* * *

Princess Morbucks was in a ratty apartment building with a large smile on her face. Her father owned the building and had brought her with him to evict a family who hadn't been keeping up with their rent.

The family was standing before them, the mother desperately arguing that she had been working overtime and was just waiting on her paycheck to come next week. Mr. Morbucks told her that he wasn't willing to wait that long and that they had two days to get out of the building. The children sobbed, the mother begged for one more week, but the millionaire was not willing to give in.

Princess finally interrupted the mother's pleas. "My daddy is a very busy man, and you should be honored that he took the time to personally evict you. If you can't pay him now, then you will just have to get out of _his_ building. I'm sorry." She paused for thought. "Oh wait, no I'm not." She gave a malicious chuckle and her father patted her curly red head affectionately. She just loved delivering bad news.

An alarm went off on Princess's cell phone. She pulled it out and glanced at the screen. "Uh-oh. Daddy, I have to be somewhere. Do you mind if I head out early?"

He told her it was fine and went on with his business.

"Thanks daddy." She walked out of the room and took the elevator to the first floor. Once out the front door, the young heiress turned left and walked down the street, only to stop when she spotted something in the alleyway.

Boomer, of the Rowdruff Boys, had Bubbles, of the Powerpuff Girls, pinned against the brick wall. They were whispering something to each other, and a moment later he picked up the teenage Puff and flew off with her in his arms.

"Well, well, well. It looks like my previous engagement will have to wait." Princess muttered with a sinister smile. She turned in the direction of the skate park with a new spring in her step.

Oh how she loved to deliver bad news.

* * *

Buttercup zipped up the ramp at inhuman speeds, flipping through the air to the cheers of her peers.

She was famous at the skate park. Normally she didn't use her powers when boarding, but a lot of the other kids loved to see her specially enhanced tricks, and she loved to please the crowd.

"Nice one Buttercup!" Mitch Michelson called out as she hit the asphalt again, jarring the wheels of her board.

She chuckled to herself. He was such a suck-up. She approached the ramp again, accelerating to speeds that blurred her to the eyes of others.

As she reached the top of the ramp, one of the younger kids called out. "Hey BC, stuck-up at two o'clock."

BC was a term of endearment used by the younger boarders. She glanced at the ground as she hit the top of her arch. A mop of curly red hair indicated her least favorite classmate was on her turf.

Altering her course, Buttercup back flipped in the direction of the ground, pulling her board under her arm and landing gracefully three feet away from Princess Morbucks. ""Sup snob?" She greeted mockingly. Years of fighting had taught her that trying to be kind would get her nowhere with this girl.

"Flipping around in a skirt Buttercup? Real classy." The heiress in question sneered at her enemy.

The green Puff scowled and lifted her skirt to show the shorts she wore underneath. "I've got better standards than that Princess. Besides, you're not exactly one to talk. Weren't you the one who wore a too-tight tube top and miniskirt on picture day?"

Her smirk dropped a bit, but a moment later it was back. "As fun as this is, I don't have time for meaningless back-and-forth today. Places to be, you know. I just wanted to let you know about your sister. But if you're going to be rude about it…"

Buttercup's abnormally large eyes got bigger, and she grabbed the collar of Princess's shirt. "What about my sister? What do you know?" Her glare was deadly.

The obnoxious teen's grin simply widened. "Well, I happened to walk by an alleyway just in time to see your baby sister get carried off by a Rowdyruff Boy."

"Bubbles got kidnapped by a Ruff!?" The dots were connecting in Buttercup's head. The dream she'd had last night, the way Boomer had grabbed her during the fight. "Dammit!" She shouted, dropping Princess flat on her butt. "Stupid punk! When I get my hands on him… BLOSSOM!" She screamed as she launched into the sky in a blaze of green, leaving her board behind for Mitch to recover, as had become his unofficial duty in these situations.

* * *

"Uh-oh." Blossom muttered, glancing up from her text book.

"What's up?" One of her friends asked, pulling a pencil from between her teeth.

The red-headed teen glanced off in another direction with a frown on her face. "Buttercup is really mad about something. She just shouted my name at the top of her lungs."

"Great." The girl replied with a roll of her eyes.

"You're super hearing is so cool Blossom." One of their newer study-buddies said with a smile.

The heroine laughed lightly. "Well, it is nice to have advance warning when it comes to raging siblings. Still, the tone sounded more like a hysterical rage than anything. I wonder what could have her so upset?"

"Well, if she's that mad, and knows where you are, we'll know in a few seconds." The first girl, and resident of the house they were studying at, responded with a glance at the door.

"True. I'll go stand at the door so she doesn't bust a hole in your roof." The leader of the Puffs knew her sister all to well. She walked to the door, long red hair swaying as she went. Opening the door, she leaned against the frame and waited about six more seconds before a flash of green burst in front of her, leaving cracks in the ground.

"Blossom!" She shouted running closer to her sister with a frantic and angry expression. "Princess just came to the skate park to tell me that she saw Bubbles get kidnapped by a ROWDYRUFF!"

"What!?" Blossom's casual attitude dropped away to an equally frantic screech of surprise. "Oh for goodness sake! And after what she said last night. Oh, those rotten ruffs!" She stamped her foot angrily, shaking her friend's house slightly. "Suzie, I've got to go, could you-"

"I'll drop your stuff at your house later." She replied, waving her off.

"Thanks. Let's go Buttercup!"

And with that they shot off in the direction of where they thought the Rowdyruff Boys might be.

* * *

"You know," Bubbles said as the wind swept her pigtails around her face. "I can fly too, you don't have to carry me."

"I know," Boomer said, glancing down at her with a smile. "I just like the feeling of having you in my arms."

She blushed again as he continued zipping through the sky. She glanced ahead and noticed where they were headed. "Boomer, I don't know about this. I've got some pretty bad memories in this place." They were flying to Mojo Jojo's volcano top lair. She would have been suspicious if she hadn't known that this was where Boomer lived.

"Don't worry, I won't let my dad or brother's hurt you. As long as I'm around, you have nothing to fear here." He meant it. If they tried to touch her, he'd teach them a lesson real quick.

They landed at the front door and he set Bubbles gently back on her feet. He pulled out his key, opened the door and led her in by the hand. The lair's large living room was connected to the kitchen by a small arch, and there was a big screen TV, and rather expensive looking couch in front of it.

"C'mon, you want some ice cream?" Boomer asked as he led her to the kitchen.

"Yes, please." She responded with a smile.

He let go of her hand and walked to the freezer. "What flavor you want?"

"Do you have blue raspberry?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course, it's my favorite." He pulled the carton out and winked at her. "Told you we were the same."

She giggled and blushed as he grabbed an ice cream scoop and box of sugar cones.

"So," he asked casually. "Where were you headed when I found you?"

"The dog park. I go there a lot, so most of the local dog owners know me pretty well."

"That's really cool." He handed her a cone and she thanked him quietly. "I knew you loved animals, but knowing all the local dogs? That's dedication." He smiled again and licked his own cone before putting away the supplies. "You-"

"Boomer!?" A loud voice interrupted from across the building. "Is that you talking in the kitchen? I am hearing voices and thought one might be yours. If it is not Boomer, then identify yourself immediately, as I do not appreciate strangers in my home."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah dad, it's me."

"Good. For I do not want strangers in my house. If it were a stranger I would be severely annoyed and have to enhance our security system. I believe I heard another voice as well. A voice that is female. Have you brought a girl into the house? We do not often have females in the house."

"Yes dad, I have a girl with me. We're hanging out, so if you could stay to your work and leave us alone that would be great."

"I will not interrupt, interruption would be rude. Be sure to keep your guest out of my secret evil areas, no one but I am allowed in my evil areas. That especially applies to teenage girls."

"Kay pop, thanks." He sighed and looked at Bubbles, who was holding in a fit of giggles. "What?" He asked with a grin.

"I just can't believe you have to live with that, it's bad enough when we fight him." She was very used to Mojo's ramblings, but couldn't imagine dealing with them more frequently than she already had too.

"Yeah, but after ten years of it constantly, I just kind of filter it." He gave her a very charming smile, and she blushed again.

Glancing at the floor, she spoke in a low tone. "What do we do if he comes out here and sees me? I don't think he'll be too happy with a Powerpuff in his house."

He put the hand that wasn't occupied by ice cream on her slim shoulder. "Like I said, I won't let him hurt you. He can rant and rave all he wants, but nobody is touching you." He gave a sly grin, characteristic of the Rowdyruff boys. "Well, nobody but me that is."

She blushed deeper and tried to cover it with a casual lick of her ice cream cone. "I never knew you could be so sweet." She finally said. "I always hoped you were different from your brothers, but…"

"Your hopes weren't high." He finished. "I understand, those two really aren't helpful to my image. But they aren't really helpful to anything. Sometimes I wish I could have some decent sibs, like you do, but then I always remember that they love me in the end."

"Unconditionally." Bubbles said with a smile.

There was a moment of silence between them before Boomer took her hand. "Come on, let's go watch TV."

* * *

Zipping over the city at top speeds, Blossom and Buttercup searched for any sign of the Ruffs. Buttercup was muttering angrily under her breath the whole time.

"Calm down, we'll find her." Blossom said rationally.

"I know we will! I'm not gonna' let them get away with this." Her voice was venom.

Suddenly they caught a glimpse of what they were looking for. A tattered red cap with flaming hair sticking out the back, and a spiky mess of jet black hair giving away their position. Brick and Butch trying to bust open an ATM. "Got'em." Blossom said with a pleased smile.

"On it." In a blast of green Buttercup was on them, long before her sister could try to stop her. Brick let out a surprised shout as he was slammed into a wall. "Where's my sister!?"

"Hey, put him down you crazy bit-" Butch was cut off as Blossom reached them.

"Drop him Buttercup, it's not necessary."

"My ass it's not." She tightened her grip on his blood red jersey.

"Buttercup." A warning tone.

She growled and let him go.

"Dare I ask what this is about?" Brick responded casually as he brushed himself off.

"As if you don't know." The angry skater girl was in no mood to beat around the bush.

"We're looking for Bubbles. Someone told us they saw her being carried off by a Rowdyruff. Care to explain?" Blossom kept a level tone, but the look in her eyes suggested murder if her sister was not found.

"Really? Well isn't that interesting." Brick seemed genuinely surprised and intrigued, glancing at Butch with a flick of his head that seemed to be a signal before turning back to the girls. "I haven't seen Boomer in a few hours. That means it would've been him. He probably took her back to the observatory. The question is which of us will get there first." And without warning he shot off in a streak of red, Butch following with a laugh.

"For the love of-" Blossom shot off angrily after them and Buttercup cursed loudly.

* * *

"Are you quite through?" Bubbles said blushing as Boomer continued to lick the last of the ice cream off her fingers.

"Almost. Why?"

"Well it's a little awkward." She glanced away, unused used to this type of affection.

"You weren't exactly protesting, so I didn't think you'd mind." He kissed the back of her hand and released her wrist.

"I don't really, it's just… different." They were sitting very close on the couch, and she certainly didn't mind that either.

"I get it. New for me too, I'm just following instinct." He leaned in and kissed her jaw line, making her shiver slightly. "Apparently it's working," He said with a low chuckle.

"This is so weird." The girl sighed. "Especially because it's you." She glanced up at his eyes, half-covered by his bangs. "I definitely like it though."

"Good," He said with a childish grin. He grabbed her arms and leaned back, pulling her on top of him so they were laying across the couch. She gave a squeak of surprise but didn't protest. Boomer playfully kissed the tip of her nose before moving to her lips. For several minutes that was what they did, kissing each other repeatedly. Finally they stopped, and Bubbles rested her head on the Ruff's chest while he kept his arms wrapped around her.

"Thank you for this Boomer." She whispered while she listened to his heart beat.

"Hey Bubbles, no need to thank me." He toyed with one of her golden pigtails as he spoke. "I should be thanking you for giving me a chance."

All was quiet between them, until-

CRASH!

Two streaks of green came bursting through the ceiling and hit the floor. Buttercup had Butch pinned to the ground. "Ha! I win." She said with a satisfied smirk.

"Technically I touched the floor first, so I think I win Butterfingers." She gave him a deadly glare.

The next thing to come through the hole was shouting. "Aaaaah! Let go of my hair you jerk!"

"Why don't you just call me an ass? You know you want to you little goody-goody."

Brick and Blossom floated in, the ruff dragging her by the hair while she tried to tug it out of his grip. "I _want_ to drive that cocky grin of yours into wall. Cursing is not on my list though."

Finally, she tugged her long red locks from his grasp and looked up. The four new arrivals froze when they saw their blond siblings snuggled together on the couch. Both sets of wide blue eyes stared up in a deer-in-the-headlights manner. Boomer glanced quickly back to Bubbles and was about to speak when they were interrupted again.

"What is the cause of all these loud noises in my home? I cannot concentrate on evil schemes when there are loud noises interrupting my work. There should be no loud noi-" Mojo Jojo's rambling was cut off when he saw the scene in his living room.

Once more it was silent. "We can explain this." Boomer said cautiously.

"WHY IS THERE A POWERPUFF GIRL LAYING ON MY COUCH WITH MY SON?!" Mojo clearly could not fathom what was happening as his green face turned red with anger.

"Oh boy." Bubbles muttered worriedly.

Boomer sat up, pulling her with him and setting her down on the cushion. "Honestly? I brought her here after kissing her in an alley."

Blossom's eyes rivaled dinner plates. Buttercup looked murderous. Brick's eyebrows were arched in surprise. Butch grinned roguishly. Mojo looked ready to explode.

"That's a little too vague Boomer," Bubbles said as she stood up quickly to prevent Buttercup or Mojo from violent eruption. "He did corner me in an alley, and we did kiss, but only after he explained that he had a crush on me. And all we did here was eat ice cream, kiss, and cuddle. Nothing bad happened."

"We kissed a lot though." Boomer said almost dreamily.

His newly acquired girlfriend turned a brilliant shade of pink once more. "Yes, but that's not necessary information."

There was another moment where all anyone did was blink.

"You did WHAT!" Mojo screeched in a very monkeylike pitch.

Boomer couldn't help but smile at his reaction, but that didn't help anything.

"I will _destroy_ you, you little crybaby menace!" Mojo said moving forward.

Before Buttercup could leap in to defend her sister, Boomer placed himself protectively in front of Bubbles. "Don't you touch her dad!"

"What do you mean don't touch her? That is one of my arch nemeses, I will destroy her if I want to, as she is my nemesis. And no son of mine will prevent me from attacking my enemies."

"You're not going near her. I won't let you. I already promised Bubbles that no one would hurt her as long as I'm here, and I am _not _breaking that promise."

"Boomer." She knew he had promised, but actually seeing him defend her from his father made Bubbles' heart melt.

Blossom glanced between the couple and the angry chimp before stepping in herself. "Look Mojo, this is between the Puffs and the Ruffs, there is no need for you to get involved."

"No need!? This is _my _house!"

"She's right pop," Brick said, coming beside her. "I know it's your house, but we live here too, and to be fair, they built the place. So for now, just go back to your work, we'll handle this ourselves."

He glared. "Fine. I will leave the talking to you. However, I will not be leaving the room. I would also like to hear an explanation."

"Alright." Blossom said, giving Brick a grateful nod before they backed away.

"Can I get up now?" Butch asked from his prone position under Buttercup.

She glanced down as if she'd forgotten him. "Oh, right." She stood up and kicked him in the head before moving aside.

"Ow! Crazy bitch." He muttered angrily.

"Anyway," Boomer continued. "There really isn't much more to explain. Bubbles summed it up pretty well. I always liked her, I just finally did something about it."

"Wait a second," Buttercup said to her sister in a combination of confusion and irritation. "So what Princess thought was you being kidnapped, was actually you flying off with your new boyfriend?"

"Princess saw us?" Bubbles face heated up yet again.

"She saw you get carried off by a Ruff and went to the skate park to rub it in Buttercup's face." Blossom explained. "We were really worried about you."

"Yeah, scare the shit out of us why don't you." The raven-haired girl crossed her arms irritably.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you girls. I was just too wrapped up in my own moment to think about what anyone else might have thought."

"It's okay Bubs, long as your safe." Buttercup gave a reassuring wink.

"So… Are you, like, dating then?" Blossom asked awkwardly.

"I hope so." Boomer arched his eyebrows at Bubbles playfully.

She giggled. "Yeah, I'd say so."

"That's great Bubbles, I'm so happy for you!" Blossom's girly romantic side sprung forth in an instant.

"Nice one Boomer," Brick said with a smirk. "And you know, since we're breaking some long held sexual tension here…" He turned to Blossom, grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and pulled her into a kiss.

After about two seconds of initial shock, she pulled away and slapped him hard across the face. "Tray that again and I'll yank your hair out by the roots asshole!" Her face was almost as red as her hair.

Brick just grinned. "Ha, I knew you could cuss. Doesn't that feel better?"

She seethed, fists and jaw tightly clenched. "I hate you _so_ much."

Butch arched an eyebrow at Buttercup.

She crossed her arms and glared dangerously. "Try it and I swear to god I'll beat you until you cry."

"That is it! No more teenage hormones in my living room!" Mojo shoved all six of them in the direction of the exit. "Out. Out! OUT!" The door slammed shut behind them and they stood awkwardly on the porch for a moment.

"So," Boomer said at last. "Wanna' go see a movie?"

"Sure!" Bubbles replied gleefully.

They flew off together, holding hands and leaving their siblings alone.

"Whatever, I'm going back to the skate park." Buttercup said irritably.

"Oh man, wait for me! I haven't lit my board on fire in weeks." Butch was not exaggerating, as he enjoyed busting the sound barrier with his speed. And then they were gone too.

"Fine, I'm going to go back to studying then." Blossom began walking away before Brick grabbed her arm.

"Or you could come with me somewhere." He raised his eyebrows suggestively until they almost disappeared into his hat.

"Touch me again and the arm comes off." She stormed away and he laughed.

"Oh, this'll be fun." He followed her down the street and out of sight.

**L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7L7**_  
_

_Opinions? Please let me know what you think, as I'm not sure if the writing style stayed consistent throughout. I think I got all the personalities and such good though. However, writing believable dialogue for Mojo? Difficult. Hope you liked it.  
_


End file.
